Firework
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Et peut-être qu'à cet instant, Kurt pouvait vraiment le voir ce fameux feu d'artifice, ce regard qui disait 'je sais que c'est toi'.


**Un os Klaine tout en douceur et sans grande prétention, à écouter avec Miss Katy Perry, en version acoustique, parce qu'elle m'a inspiré ces quelques mots, forcément.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques.**

* * *

><p><strong>Firework.<strong>

La patience n'était pas une vertu que Kurt possédait réellement, il en donnait l'impression mais c'était bien souvent une illusion et Kurt mourrait littéralement d'impatience, son piercing claquant contre ses dents, le jeune homme poussa un faible soupir, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir. Santana lui lança un regard au-dessus des menus, son chiffon nettoyant les cartes depuis plus de 30 minutes, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre son activité, Kurt se retenant de poser son front sur la surface du comptoir. Il s'ennuyait _prodigieusement_.

Rachel lui avait demandé d'échanger leur soirée, la jeune femme ayant une répétition tardive et Kurt avait accepté, il était toujours prêt à arranger Rachel pour lui permettre d'aller autant que possible à ses répétitions de Funny Girl. Son amie ne cessait de le remercier, lui promettant de lui rendre la pareille un jour prochain mais Kurt s'en fichait, il était fier de Rachel. Il aimait la voir briller et Rachel méritait de connaître le début de la réussite artistique avec cette nouvelle adaptation. Et puis, travailler au Spotlight Diner n'était pas désagréable en soi. Principalement parce qu'il travaillait avec ses amies, Santana faisant autant d'heures que lui et le partage des frais inhérents à l'appartement se faisait en trois et Kurt pouvait se l'avouer, ses deux jobs et ses deux colocataires lui permettaient de mettre de l'argent de côté, pour un jour futur où il s'installerait dans son propre atelier ou dans son propre appartement ou tout simplement pour les aléas de la vie.

La porte du restaurant tinta mais Kurt n'y prêta pas attention, ayant encore moins envie de bouger de son comptoir pour aller servir un client, il y avait certains soirs où les services étaient juste longs et même si l'inactivité rendait cela encore plus long, Kurt n'avait nullement envie de se précipiter pour aller prendre une énième commande de burger/frites. La semaine avait été longue et Kurt sentait les douleurs familières commencer à le tirailler. On était jeudi et il était exténué. Il s'était levé aux aurores toute la semaine pour aider Isabelle à travailler sur l'organisation d'un bal caritatif, avant d'aller effectuer ses 6 longues heures de cours à la NYADA pour ensuite finir ses soirées au Spotlight Diner alors non, Kurt ne comptait pas bouger de son comptoir, qu'importe ce que Gunther pourrait lui dire. Et Santana semblait partager son point de vue, son amie n'ayant pas bougée non plus de ses menus qui devaient être plus que propres. Dani leur lança un regard amusé avant de s'éloigner avec son bon de commande vers les box du fond, ceux de Rachel, ceux dont Kurt aurait dû s'occuper.

Et en plus de la fatigue, Blaine lui manquait.

Il avait tenté de maintenir ses rendez-vous quotidiens sur Skype avec son fiancé mais Kurt finissait le plus souvent à somnoler devant son écran et Blaine se montrait compréhensif, lui promettant qu'il se verrait prochainement quand le jeune homme viendrait faire le tour des universités et Kurt avait hâte de le voir. Blaine lui manquait mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Kurt avait aussi peur que le jeune homme se sente une nouvelle fois délaissé et qu'il ne lui brise le cœur à nouveau. C'était injuste. Le lycéen lui avait promis et juré de ne plus jamais le tromper et Kurt portait sa bague fièrement, c'était l'ultime engagement entre eux mais certains soirs où la fatigue le faisait divaguer, l'étudiant avait peur que le scénario de l'année écoulée ne se reproduise. C'était stupide mais c'était tout de même là.

Dani passa devant lui, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres et Kurt bondit sur ses pieds, il allait finir par devenir fou s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant la fin de son service. Rejoignant la jeune femme devant les cuisines, Kurt lui proposa de l'accompagner à la guitare, préférant passer le peu de temps restant à chanter plutôt qu'à ne rien faire. Dani accepta avec joie, se dirigeant vers la scène pour aller chercher sa guitare, Kurt allant s'asseoir sur le comptoir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir interpréter. Quelque chose de doux et reposant, une chanson qui le rapprocherait de Blaine, il avait envie de chanter pour son fiancé ce soir. Kurt aimait la sensation de son cœur quand il chantait pour le jeune homme, le new-yorkais repensant aux yeux si expressifs de son compagnon quand il chantait juste pour lui. Et Kurt voulait chanter que pour Blaine, même s'il se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui. Et quoi de mieux que du Katy Perry à chanter pour l'homme qu'il aimait ? Après tout, malgré leurs chamailleries, Blaine n'avait jamais changé d'avis sur son idole et Kurt aimait certaines chansons de l'artiste, après tout, il était tombé amoureux sur _Teenage Dream_.

Dani s'installa à ses côtés, Kurt lui soufflant le nom de la chanson à l'oreille avant de fermer les yeux, Santana venant à son tour s'installer à leurs côtés. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Kurt laissa ses pensées et son cœur l'emporter vers Blaine.

_Do you ever feel, Like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, Wanting to start again<br>_

_oOo_

C'était en voyant Kurt s'endormir sur son écran que Blaine s'était décidé à avancer son départ pour New-York. Il avait prévu de faire la tournée des universités avec Sam la semaine suivante, mais Blaine avait vu la mine fatiguée de son compagnon. Kurt était exténué et Blaine avait vu briller la lueur d'incertitude dans le regard de Kurt, quand le jeune homme lui avait certifié qu'il comprenait que son fiancé soit fatigué par ses journées trop longues et ses deux boulots, et cela avait suffi à lui faire acheter ses billets d'avion pour le jeudi au lieu du dimanche.

Il avait prévenu Sam de son départ précipité, son ami lui certifiant qu'il comprenait, lui enjoignant de passer du temps avec _son Kurt_. Blaine avait rougi, parce qu'il avait raconté à Sam sa réaction face au tatouage et au piercing de son fiancé, avant de lui demander de prendre ses cours du vendredi et de sauter dans la voiture de Burt, son futur beau-père étant plus que ravi de le voir rejoindre son fils. Burt aussi avait ressenti la fatigue de Kurt, leurs conversations téléphoniques durant moins longtemps que d'habitude. Burt avait grommelé que Kurt s'était opposé, une nouvelle fois, à ce que son père lui envoie un peu d'argent en fin de mois et Burt malgré sa fierté évidente pour Kurt était inquiet et légèrement vexé de voir son fils refuser toute aide, alors quand Blaine l'avait appelé pour lui demander de le conduire à l'aéroport, Burt l'avait accompagné avec une recommandation _'Prends-bien soin de lui fils.'_ Le cœur de Blaine avait sauté comme à chaque fois que Burt l'appelait fils et le jeune homme lui avait promis de s'occuper de Kurt durant les prochains jours.

Blaine n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un Spotlight Diner, il ne connaissait de New-York que les attractions principales, ses souvenirs d'enfant étant trop flous pour lui permettre de tout reconnaître. Kurt lui avait parlé de son nouveau travail, lui avait envoyé des photos de moments de folie avec Santana et Rachel durant leurs services communs, twitté des vidéos de Dani et Santana chantant en duo, envoyé des remarques sur les clients et sur les soirs où les services étaient trop longs. Et ce jeudi était incontestablement un de ces soirs quand Blaine poussa la porte d'entrée du diner, Kurt ne relevant même pas la tête et Blaine était prêt à parier qu'il n'allait même pas bouger, c'était comme si Kurt dormait les yeux ouverts. Santana ne semblait pas mieux, Blaine pouvait la voir nettoyer les menus, les yeux dans le vague. Rachel était absente, Kurt l'ayant prévenu qu'il la remplaçait ce soir-là, c'était pour cela que Blaine s'était dirigé au Spotlight plutôt qu'à l'appartement.

S'installant dans un box du fond, Blaine étudia rapidement le menu, Dani venant déjà à sa rencontre, prête à prendre sa commande. Le jeune homme la salua, lui dévoila son identité, la jeune femme souriant en lui disant que Kurt lui avait déjà montré plein de photos d'eux et qu'elle pouvait aller le chercher s'il le souhaitait. _Il est en train de dormir sur le comptoir_, rigola la jeune femme mais Blaine lui demanda de garder le silence, il voulait faire une surprise à son compagnon. Dani lui offrit un sourire, promettant de garder le silence et Blaine se mit à observer Kurt à son insu. Son fiancé venait de bondir sur ses pieds, faisant froncer les sourcils de Blaine. Le jeune homme le vit converser quelques secondes avec Dani, un sourire d'impatience fleurissant sur les lèvres de la serveuse, Kurt allant s'asseoir sur le comptoir, Dani le rejoignant avec sa guitare, Santana s'installant à son tour.

Et Kurt se mit à chanter et le cœur de Blaine rata un battement de surprise, tandis que les premières paroles d'une chanson de Katy Perry résonnèrent dans le restaurant.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag,  
>Drifting through the wind, Wanting to start again<em>

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que c'était tellement surprenant de voir Kurt chanter ce registre de chansons et Blaine connaissait l'amour de son fiancé pour la Queen Gaga mais Kurt chantait du Perry et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser et d'espérer que peut-être Kurt chantait cette chanson parce que le jeune homme lui manquait.

_Do you ever feel, Feel so paper-thin  
>Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in<br>Do you ever feel, Already buried deep  
>Six feet under, Screams but no one seems to hear<br>a thing  
>Do you know that there's, Still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you_

Et la voix de Kurt s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les paroles de la chanson et l'accompagnement de la guitare, rendant l'acoustique beaucoup plus intime et prenant. Kurt avait un sourire sur les lèvres et une douceur sur le visage et Blaine aimait la sérénité que dégageait le jeune homme.

Kurt l'avait souvent charrié sur son amour pour les chansons de Katy Perry, Blaine avait toujours aimé cette artiste mais plus que tout, le lycéen avait élevé la chanteuse à un tout autre niveau, plus personnel, presque prophétique. Elle lui avait permis de rencontrer Kurt, ce jour-là dans les escaliers de la Dalton Academy, quand Blaine avait pris la main de Kurt dans la sienne, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il avait chanté _Teenage Dream_, pour Kurt, parce qu'il était déjà amoureux et qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

Kurt bougeait la tête en rythme, son regard perdu sur la salle, son aura rayonnant à travers lui et Blaine vit son regard passer sur lui, presque invisible avant que Kurt ne sursaute, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur Blaine, presque craintif de le découvrir dans la salle du restaurant où il travaillait, avant qu'un autre sourire, celui réservé exclusivement à Blaine ne prenne place sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Blaine se mit à sourire à son tour, Kurt donnant un coup de coude à Santana, la jeune femme lui adressant un signe de la main. Dani grattait tranquillement sur sa guitare, faisant durer en longueur la musique, les quelques clients présents les observant avec intérêt, certains se contentant de continuer leur repas, habitués aux représentations de certains employés, il était coutume que Spotlight employait des artistes.

_You just gotta, Ignite the light  
>And let it shine, Just own the night<br>Like the Fourth of July_

Santana passa un bras au travers des épaules de Kurt, attirant le jeune homme contre elle, une douceur tout fraternelle dans le regard de son fiancé, si on avait dit à Blaine lors de son arrivée à McKingley que Santana Lopez deviendrait une des meilleures amies de Kurt, presque comme un membre de la famille, Blaine ne l'aurait jamais cru. De Mercedes, il aurait compris et de Rachel aussi et d'ailleurs, la jeune femme était la sœur et la protectrice de Kurt mais Santana ? Et pourtant, deux années après, Kurt partageait un appartement avec la jeune femme et il l'adorait. Blaine le savait et s'amusait des anecdotes que lui racontait son fiancé à travers ses sms ou leurs conversations sur Skype, Santana était devenue importante.

oOo

Kurt se laissait porter par la musique, les paroles de _Firework_ glissant sur sa langue, le jeune homme imaginant Blaine face à lui, imaginant l'éclat de ses yeux quand Kurt l'embrassait ou tout simplement quand il lui prenait la main ou l'enlaçait. Kurt aimait comment il se sentait quand il glissait ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé pour déposer son menton sur son épaule, cela avait du bon d'être plus grand parfois.

Le regard balayant la salle, Kurt aperçut Blaine, avant de se figer, son regard retournant se poser vers le box du fond qu'il n'avait pas daigné observer et Blaine se trouvait assis sur la banquette, le regard posé sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants. Blaine était là alors que lui, Kurt Hummel, chantait du Perry et le jeune homme ne pouvait à peine le croire. Ne pouvait croire que celui qui occupait actuellement ses pensées se tenait là, face à lui, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et peut-être qu'à cet instant, Kurt pouvait vraiment le voir ce fameux feu d'artifice, ce regard qui disait '_je sais que c'est toi'. _

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky<br>Baby, you're a firework  
><em>

Kurt sauta du comptoir, son regard rivé à celui de Blaine, l'estomac se tordant et Kurt pouvait presque entendre son cœur résonner à ses oreilles. Chanter pour Blaine, là maintenant, devait comme une déclaration comme si Kurt lui clamait son amour, en chanson, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il était le plus doué.

Blaine joignit leurs mains quand Kurt se retrouva face à lui, avec la mine d'un amoureux transis, son sourire n'en finissant pas d'illuminer son regard noisette. Blaine voulait embrasser Kurt, vraiment embrasser, d'un baiser amoureux, lent et passionnel, un de ceux qui avait le don d'ébranler Kurt mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas sur le lieu de travail de son fiancé.

oOo

Santana passait la nuit chez Dani, après que la jeune femme ait clamé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre les prouesses vocales de Blaine, quand Kurt se mettrait à utiliser tous les atouts de son piercing, faisant rougir les deux garçons, l'esprit de Kurt lui rappelant qu'il avait hâte d'entendre Blaine gémir peut-être plus intensément que d'habitude et Rachel n'était toujours pas rentrée laissant ainsi l'appartement calme et serein, Kurt appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Blaine dans les bras, la rediffusion d'un film à la télévision.

Le jeune homme était fatigué et Kurt était en train de s'endormir ainsi blotti dans la chaleur de Blaine, sa main passant négligemment dans les boucles douces, débarrassées de leur gel, Blaine traçant des arabesques sur la peau dénudé du bras de Kurt. Et cela lui plaisait, cette intimité domestique et amoureuse entre eux, cela allait durer toute la vie, parce que Kurt était prêt à se battre pour garder Blaine dans sa vie, parce qu'il savait à quel point vivre sans le jeune homme était douloureux.

Kurt savait que sa journée de demain serait à nouveau longue et fatigante, pourtant l'étudiant ne voulait pas aller dormir, pas tout de suite, pas sans Blaine. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Kurt, se remémorant les mains de Blaine sur ses épaules, traçant du bout des doigts les lettres gravées sur sa peau, Kurt s'abandonnant à l'intimité du geste, pourtant malgré la joie de se revoir, Kurt n'avait pas réellement embrassé Blaine. Juste un rapide baiser. Blaine n'avait rien dit mais maintenant à cet instant, Kurt voulait soulever le visage de son fiancé et l'embrasser avec passion et amour, parce qu'il en avait le droit, il pouvait embrasser Blaine quand il voulait.

_Oh et pis zut_, pensa Kurt, avant d'incliner son visage, ses lèvres se déposant sur celles de Blaine. Puis soudainement, le baiser devint plus vorace, ébranlant totalement Kurt, Blaine se retournant complètement vers lui, ses mains se posant sur sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Kurt ne sut jamais combien de temps, ils avaient passé à s'embrasser mais quand Blaine murmura que Kurt avait eu la plus merveilleuse des idées en se faisant percer la langue, le jeune homme rigola légèrement, Blaine l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, arguant que ce bout de métal ouvrait pleins de possibilités, comme l'avait si gentiment suggéré Santana.

**END**


End file.
